Metal Gear: Angel Of death
by black dagger
Summary: Snake's mission is to destroy a tanker. But just after he is caught he gets a weird codec message. Also, just who is the new enemy who is attepting to take the tanker?


Angel Of Death

By mat Growcott

 The blood should have left his body. That's for sure. Instead it had stayed in him, made him stronger, the bullet had destroyed most of his brain, anyone could see that, but he didn't feel pain any more, and he definitely wouldn't let some old people control HIS mind. He remembered the incident at the big shell 4 years ago. A terrorist group called the 'sons of liberty' had kidnapped the president and destroyed half of New York. A huge conspiracy had leaked out of the white house. Something about a group of people called the 'patriots'. The 'son's of liberty' had had the right idea. Stop the patriots at all costs…

 Snake pressed himself against the wall and turned on his codec

"We're having serious trouble here. I've got no choice but to abort the mission"

"But snake! We need you to destroy the tanker. It's carrying nothing more than a few Russian soldiers. Anyone would think they WANTED to be hi-jacked. Its easy, place the c4 on the engine."

"Its not that simple, I'm in a long corridor, there must be 6 cameras down there. I need to find an alternative route."

"It ain't gonna happen snake. There's NOT an alternative route, you've got no choice but to go down this corridor."

"I wouldn't usually worry, but there's a guard room there, and they have AK's. I only have an M9 so I can't even shoot the cameras out"

"Chaff grenades?"

"I've got one but the guards would come running out if the machinery started to not work."

"Its your only chance. Good luck snake." The codec switched off. Snake made a run for it, dropped the chaff grenade and fun as fast as he could down the long corridor. The chaff grenade exploded, leaving the camera's broken. Snake ran up to the door, got out his key card and the door opened. He turned around and stopped. Half a dozen guards were staring at him.

 How come they all get away with it? The 'sons of liberty'…granted most of them died, an unknown assassin had killed most the members of dead cell and the one who calling himself Solidus. Everyone knew that Solidus was the ex-president. That was another thing, the president had died, the unknown assassin had shot him in the chest. And the unknown assassin had gotton away with it.

 Snake tried to break the ropes. It was impossible they were very strong.

"You tell us what you was doing here" said, what snake guessed was, the head guard. "You tell us now, or I get the colonel"

"Get your dam colonel." Snake Snapped. One of the guards hit him. "Could this be the infamous solid snake? The one who destroyed the tanker? It's a shame, you see that door?" he pointed at a large metal door at the end of the passage way "if you'd have gotten through that you would have succeeded" Snake jumped as the codec rang in his ear.

"Snake, I know you can't talk back, Hal Emmerich Filled me in." It was the colonel, who'd helped snake out during the shadow Moses incident. "I know you thought I was dead but I'm not. The patriots don't know everything. Anyway, the president is sending several missiles to hit the ship. You will go down with it of cause, but your mission will be fulfilled"

Snake blinked, he was going to die if he didn't do something soon

 He'd done it all now, He'd hired an army, full of mercenaries, it wasn't cheap but it was worth it. He'd also hacked into the white house computer and stopped a missile strike on the boat he was going to Hi-Jack. This was simple. He laughed an evil laugh and got into the helicopter, bodies all around. He'd show the patriots, he laughed again…

 Snake was in shock. He'd seen the missiles come close to the boat out of a window. But only one had hit. And there wasn't a lot of damage. The soldiers however were gone and snake was alone, in a dark room. He pulled on the rope around his hands. He just had to slip one side over hiss hand and he was free. He did this, his hands bled and he flinched when the robe finally fell off. He stood up and picked up his m9, leaving the room through the door to the engine room. Well, here was where he had to get. He picked up the c4 where he had left it when he first snuck in, at the docks in New York. He stuck it around the huge, room-sized engine. He walked out of the room, up some stairs and opened a window. He pressed the trigger. He heard screams from the engine room as he jumped out of the boat, just a short swim to the shore. Another mission accomplished.

 The boat was in site, but there were two things wrong, The first was that there was a huge hold in the deck, the second was that it was sinking. Someone had gotten to the boat before him, he saw another boat near the other one, fighting the blaze. That would do, he thought as he set down at the boat…

- _In chapter Two –_

_Snake finds out more about the patriots_

_Ocelot makes his appearance._

_A machine is stolen from a boat carrying a lot of metal gears, but its NOT one of them _


End file.
